rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley's Mind
Riley's Mind is the world within the mind of Riley Andersen and the home of the Emotions in the Disney/Pixar film Inside Out (2015). Location Within Riley Andersen's head and mind. Lore The world within Riley's head is run and taken cared of by Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Disgust and the Mind Workers. The emotions help Riley get through the day and create Memories in Headquarters, while the Forgetters and the rest of the workers work in the other sections by keep them running, throw out anything that Riley is too old for and upgrade it a bit, so it may fit her age. A Train of Thought helps to deliver memories and other items that the Joy and the other emotions may need; there are stations for the train at some of the sections of Riley's mind. When the day is done they use the "recall Tubes" to send the new memories to Long Term Memory, the tubes is what send Joy and Sadness out of Headquarters. Notable Locations Emotions' Headquarters The Emotions' Headquarters is the central location of Riley's mind. It's the room where the emotions stand behind a large control panel and each button makes Riley do a certain action (when Anger pulls two levers at the same time, Riley has a violent outburst). Its appearance is that of a condo. The walls are filled with different memories that Riley has, and there are even couches and a staircase. There's apparently a long vacuum tube that can suck out anything. When Joy and Sadness ended up getting sucked out of Headquarters, Anger, Disgust and Fear were left to control Riley in their absence. Personality Islands The islands help to make some of Riley's personality, created when a Core Memory is formed. The nine previous islands are: Family, Goofball, Friendship, Hockey, Honesty, Tragic Vampire Romance, Boy Band, Fashion and Academy - Travel. Long Term Memory It takes the majority of the mind's area and consists of a maze of thousands of banks of stored memories. Since Joy created more memories than the other emotions, most of the orbs are yellow-colored. It communicates with Headquarters, the site of memory production, via numerous vacuum tubes. It is maintained by the Forgetters Paula and Bob, mind workers who remove faded memories and send them in the Memory Dump. Abstract Thought It is a building that is classified as dangerous, since any being that enters the building would lose its body shape. Imagination Land Imagination Land is a giant theme park that is full of imaginary things. The floor is patterned like a puzzle. Bing Bong is technically the mayor of Imagination Land. Dream Production Dream Production acts like a film studio as it creates Riley's dreams as she sleeps and when everything shuts down for the night. The dreams depend on the day she had and the workers make sure that she sleeps through them, unless the dreams get too scary for her and the emotion (that is watching the dream at headquarters, on "Dream Duty") has no choice but to wake her up. It even has posters of Riley's past dreams. Subconscious Its purpose is to lock up and confine troublemakers. Because of this, it houses Riley's greatest fears, which appear as an exaggerated allegory. Such include a broccoli-like forest, the staircase leading to the basement, her grandmother's vacuum cleaner, or the worst fear of all, Jangles the Clown. Memory Dump It is a deep chasm that stands below the Emotions' Headquarters and the Personality Islands. At the bottom of the pit are hills of faded memories that eventually disappear if completely forgotten. Role in the Crossover It can also be known as Hiccup, Merida or Hiro's mind when fans do a Inside Out crossovers or AU inside their or in any of the other characters in the fandom heads. Category:Inside Out Category:Location